


Still Spring

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is still spring.</p>
<p>A <i>Sweet Revenge</i> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge: Spring.

It was fitting that Starsky's birthday was on March 25th, Hutch thought. Born under the sign of Aries, the Ram.

Hutch didn't really believe in astrology, but he couldn't deny that his partner had many typical Arian traits—he was energetic, courageous, passionate. Childlike and impulsive, sometimes.

And stubborn. A fighter.

Aries was a fire sign: also appropriate for Starsky, who was so intense he burned white-hot, the sun that blazed in Hutch's sky.

But most importantly, Aries was the harbinger of spring, of renewal. Of life.

"Starsky?" Hutch whispered to the comatose man. "It's still spring.

"Fight, damn you."


End file.
